Chained Heart
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Sequel to Imaginary Friend. It's been twenty years and Riddick has awoken once more. He tries to continue his plan of watching over a now 25 year old Claudia, but personal feelings interfere and his plan has become complicated.
1. I

Okay, before you guys read this here's a little warning type thing. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of same-sex relationships, yeah this story isn't for you. If you're not, then read on and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Yo Dia!" a man yelled from up front. "That crate of JD come in yet?" Dia Allen ran a hand through her hip length red/dark gold hair, well almost through it since her hand stopped at the top of her head. She looked around until she saw the square glass bottles of the infamous Tennessee Whiskey.

"Yeah Dame!"

"Could ya bring'em up front?"

"Yeah!" she said and crouched down, grasping the handles of the crate and hoisting it up with a grunt and a sharp exhale of air. She hobbled up front and set it down behind the polished cherry wood bar, starting to unpack them. Her boyfriend Damian helped her and she smiled at him briefly in thanks. When they were finished she wiped the dust off her hands with a perpetually dirty white rag and grabbed her coat, heading for the door.

"Where you goin Dia?"

"I got a shrink appointment." She said on her way out and heard her boyfriend/lovers' chuckle.

"Have fun with that."

"Oh yeah loads of fun. Tell Tabby-Cat where I am if she asks?"

"Of course." Damian said as she referred to their mutual girlfriend/lover Tabitha, Tabby or Tabby-Cat because of her cat green eyes. Dia left the club and put her coat on as protection against the bitter cold wind. She got into her car (okay Damian's car) and started it up, driving away from the club, Chained Heart.

She drove farther into the city and parked in front a small, house-like building where she had her regular therapy sessions. She got out of the car and went inside quickly, going up to the front desk to say she was here. She sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area and waited to be called in.

"Ms. Allen?" the receptionist said and she looked at her. "Dr. Turner will see you now." Dia got up and walked to the small, homey office space. She knocked on the door before quietly opening it.

"Dr. Turner?" she asked poking her head in and seeing the older woman sitting in a chair.

"Dia, come in!" she said looking at her with a smile and once again, recognition stabbed at her. It was if she knew her from somewhere, but not sure where. Dia entered the room, closing the door behind her and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Three times a week, just like we agreed."

"Yes indeed. So tell me Dia, did you have another dream last night?"

"Yes. I have them every night."

"Tell me about this recent one."

"It was the same as all the others."

"I would still like to hear it."

"Okay." Dia said sighing. "I'm younger, and I'm happy. It's dark around me, which doesn't make sense because most kids are scared shitless of the dark…right? Well anyways, I felt safe in this darkness, I found light in this darkness."

"And the ending?"

"The same. Light returns, but I find pain and darkness in the light."

"Was the Dark Man in it?"

"Yes. He was laughing, and holding me."

"Did you see his face?"

"No. I never do."

"How old do you think you are in these dreams?"

"Oh hell I dunno, but real young, like single digits young."

"Okay, on a different subject. How are things going with Damian and Tabitha?"

"Perfect, we're all just one big happy threesome. I consider myself lucky, because I know of relationships between three people that have ended because two of the people didn't like each other. But Damian and Tabby, they're crazy about each other, just as much as they're crazy about me and I'm crazy about them." she and the doctor talked for the rest of the session and when it was over she stood. "See you Friday doctor. Same time?"

"I don't see why not." Dr. Turner said standing as well. She saw Dia out of her office and sat back down in her chair.

Dia pulled away from the building and drove back to Chained Heart; she parked, got out and went back inside. She helped Damian unpack the rest of he alcohol and around 3 or so Tabby came in. She and Dia kissed and she and Damian kissed and then she started to polish glasses.

At the end of the day Dr. Turner checked out and got into her car, driving away from the building. She kept glancing at the welders' goggles hanging off her rearview mirror and back out at the road. It's been twenty years. She parked in front of her house and grabbed the goggles before getting out.

Dr. Turner switched on her basement lights as she walked down the stairs, the goggles in her hands. Going over to a back corner she pulled the tarp off the cryo-tube and wiped the dust off the glass, looking at the man inside.

"Its time." She whispered and pressed buttons on the side of the tube. The gas inside started to vent and the mans' hand twitched.


	2. II

Chained Heart was, as usual, packed with people as local rock bands played. People danced on the main floor, up on the mezzanines, and on raised platforms. Crymson strobe lights on the ceiling illuminated the club, shining off the bar. Dia, Tabby, and Damian were busy as always as they moved quickly around each other to serve drinks of whiskey, gin and tonic, vodka you name it.

"Damian!" she yelled over the music and he looked at her. "AC!" she yelled and he picked up the Absolute Current bottle, throwing it to her. In one move she caught and poured some into an ice filled glass, setting it front of the man at the bar.

"Dia!" Tabby called to her and she looked at her. "JD!"

"JD for HP!" she yelled back and Dia threw Jack Daniels while, at the same time, Tabby threw Hpnotiq, they caught them and poured them into the glasses. This was an attraction of the club, the way the three bartenders choreographed throwing and catching the bottles with one hand, yelling out requests with abbreviations of the names. It took a while to get it down though, with many broken bottles until they wised up and got unbreakable glass bottles. It was more expensive, but definitely worth it, especially if one of the bartenders was having an 'off' day and their hand-eye coordination was shot. They continued to toss bottles back and forth, not even flinching if one of them flew very close past their head. The crowd cheered when Tabby caught two at the same time, flipped them, poured the drinks and threw them back in one move.

Dr. Turner pressed another set of button on the side of the tube and it cracked open with the hiss of escaping air and remaining gasses. The man stirred again and opened his eyes. The doctor smiled and handed the goggles to him, he took them and strapped them on over his sensitive eyes. He stepped out of the tube but his legs faltered and Dr. Turner caught him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa easy there big guy. You've been asleep for twenty years, its gonna have an effect on your muscles." She said and he looked at her.

"That's how long I've been asleep? Funny how it seems just a second ago I stepped into the tube." He said.

"Sleep'll have that effect on you. Come on, let's see if we can get you up the stairs." They slowly made their way to the stairs, stopping every now and then as his drug logged system fought to catch up. Climbing up the stairs was difficult for him, the muscles in his legs temporarily weak from lack of use. He'll gain his strength back soon enough. They made it to the bathroom and he leaned against the sink, panting from the exertion after such a long time. "Ya gonna be able to stand on your own to take a shower?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Besides the hot water will clear whatever drugs are left in my system. I'll be back to my old self again afterwards."

"God help us all." She said and he laughed weakly.

"Come here kid." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Not a kid anymore Riddick, I'm as old as you now." She said against his chest and he pushed her back, looking at her from head to toe and meeting her gaze again.

"Yeah you are. Look at you, my Jack is all grown up."

"Its Dr. Jacquelyn Turner now."

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a Ph.D. in psychology." She said and he smiled proudly at her.

"That's my girl." He said and drew her into another hug. They stayed like that for several moments before he pulled away, kissing her forehead.

"Now you shower, I'll have food ready for you when you get back out." Jack said and Riddick nodded.

"But first I have to fuckin pee like a race horse."

"Yeah thanks for sharing that one." Jack said sarcastically and he chuckled, shooing her out of the room. He relieved himself and showered, scrubbing his body and inhaling the steam from the hot water. He didn't have to bother to shave his head and face, since no hair was there except for whatever stubble has been present when he went to sleep. He rinsed, turned off the shower, got out and dried, getting back into his pants. Leaving the bathroom he followed the rich smells of food until he got to the kitchen. "Hey." Jack said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Feeling any better?" Riddick shrugged.

"A little, still tired though." He said sitting down at the breakfast bar, an island in the middle of the kitchen. Jack set a bowl of…something down in front of him, handing him a spoon. He poked at the contents warily. "Uh…Jack? What is this?" he asked, moving a large green vegetable with the tip of his spoon.

"Chicken gumbo. Its really good, if I say so myself."

"I think I'm gonna to have you try it first."

"Oh I already did, had two bowls while you were in the head." She said, moving her head at the bathroom door.

"Okay." Riddick said and ate a spoonful it was good. When he was done eating they sat there in the quiet. "How is she?" he asked suddenly, his voice dropped to a whisper, as he moved the spoon around the bottom of the bowl. Jack didn't need to ask who 'she' was.

"Grown up. She'll be celebrating her 26th birthday soon. She bartends at a club in the city, called Chained Heart. Changed her name when she moved here."

"To?"

"Dia Allen."

"Why'd she change her name?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Probably got tired of people asking her what happened from the time you took her to the time she was brought back."

"I want to see her."

"I know. But you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Riddick, there's something called a Ten-Year Clause. If a person is not sighted, on any planet, within ten years they are presumed dead. And since you were asleep for twenty years…you get the idea."

"They all think I'm dead." Riddick said and she nodded. "Why wake me up now? Why not later?"

"People think you're dead. That and the fact that whenever I get a new patient I ask them if they really think that the infamous serial killer Richard B. Riddick is dead and most of them just say 'who's Riddick?' People have forgotten about you, the generation that dominates right now doesn't know you, the next generation won't know you even more."

"You've lost the point. Why can't I see her?" he said and she sighed.

"You and everything that you did for her is just a happy dream to her now. I'm her psychologist, she tells me dreams of you from when she was younger. I know that they're memories, but she doesn't. She never sees your face in these 'dreams'. The universe forgot you, and so did she."

"But she didn't forget me completely."

"No she didn't. If you go to her, if you see her, make yourself known to her, there's no telling what that may do to her mentally and emotionally."

Dia, Tabby and Damian were cleaning up. Damian in back loading the glasses into the large dishwashers, Dia crouched behind the bar combining the leftover bottles, pouring whatever was left of the JD into other JD bottles and so on. Tabby was polishing the bar until it shined. Slender arms came around her waist and she smiled as Dia laid her head in between her shoulder blades.

"Tired?" she said and felt her nod.

"It was busier than usual."

"Yeah it was. Thank god we have the night off tomorrow, we can drink some of these instead of serving them."

"Amen." Dia said and she yawned.

"Hey Dame?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah Tabby?" he answered.

"Why don't you take Dia home? She's fallin asleep against my back, I can finish up here."

"You sure? I can tuck her in and come back."

"Nah, its okay. Not much left to do anyway." Tabitha said and Damian nodded, coming over. Dia kissed the back of her neck and pressed her lips to her ear lobe.

"Love you Tabby-Cat." She whispered.

"Love you too Dia." Tabby whispered back. Dia's arms left her waist and her warmth left her back as Damian picked her up in his arms.

"Love you Damian." She whispered and Damian smiled.

"Dia is so affectionate when she's half-asleep." He said and Tabby smiled.

"Hey, I happen to be affectionate all the time." Dia said groggily.

"Yeah I know babe, and I love you too."

"Get her home Dame, before she falls asleep. I'll be home later." She said and she and Damian kissed quickly.

"Okay." Damian walked away with Dia still in his arms and kicked open the front door, leaving the club.

Riddick lay on his new bed, staring up at the ceiling. It felt strange to be lying down after spending so many years standing up. He had spent the last two hours exercising, getting his muscles back in working order and they gave off a pleasant sting. He wanted to see Claudia, or Dia as she was now called, but knew he couldn't just yet. It's been twenty years, would a couple more days really hurt?


	3. III

Damian tucked Dia into bed, kissing her forehead gently before leaving the bedroom. Going into the bathroom he took a shower and brushed his teeth.

Screw it. He couldn't wait anymore. Riddick got up and pulled on pants, a shirt and laced up his boots. He got the address for Chained Heart off their website and was heading for the front door when he saw a picture of him and a five-year-old Claudia in a picture frame on the mantle. It was of when she was being returned to her parents and he crashed the little reunion. Claudia was standing in front of him and he was crouched behind her like a phantom. The picture was right next to another, the picture of him and Claudia hugging.

Riddick took the first picture out of the frame and put it in his pocket, heading out the front door.

Tabby was loading the rest of the glasses into the dishwasher when she heard the front door of the club open. Coming from the back room she looked at the large man standing in the doorway.

"Yo!" she called out and he looked at her. "We're closed!"

"I know." was all he said. His deep voice sent unpleasant shivers down her spine and she resisted the urge to shudder. "I'm looking for someone. I was told she works here."

"I'm the only one here. She probably went home."

"Oh. Well maybe you know her. Claudia McKane?"

"Nope, don't know anyone by that name."

"How about this one? Dia Allen?"

"Yeah I know Dia. She went home a little while ago."

"Did she really?"

"How do you know Dia?"

"Here's a better question. How do _you_ know Dia?"

"I'm her girlfriend."

"Her girlfriend." The man said; he sounded shocked.

"Yeah. Now how do you know Dia?"

"I've known her for a long time…what's your name?"

"Tabitha." She said as the man walked closer. She looked at the back exit quickly and when she looked back he was standing right in front of her making her jump back.

"I've known her for a long time Tabitha, a very long time. And I would really like to see her."

"Who are you?" Tabby asked, starting to become a little afraid by the tone of this mans' voice.

"An old friend of Dia's. Or should I say Claudia's?"

"Dia is not Claudia McKane."

"You so sure of that?" the man reached into his cargo pants pocket, Tabby tensed until she saw that he was pulling out a picture. He handed it to her and she took it from him. Her eyes widened as she saw the man and the little girl in front of him.

"This is Dia." She said touching the image.

"No. This is Claudia. _My_ Claudia."

"But Claudia McKane was kidnapped by Riddick. If this is Claudia then you must be…" the picture was suddenly snatched out of her hand and she looked up in time to see the front door close. Tabby went over and sat down on one of the barstools, trying to stop her muscles from quivering. There was nothing threatening in their conversation, he didn't try to hurt her, but she knew that he _could have_. She knew that he could have killed her and there's nothing she could have done to stop it, and that made him more frightening to her than anything.

Riddick got back at the house, putting the picture back in the frame and taking the other picture to his room with him. He put the picture on his small bedside table and relaxed on his bed after taking off his boots.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Out." he said not looking at her.

"You went to Chained Heart didn't you?"

"Yes. Met Tabitha…Dia's girlfriend."

"Dia isn't gay."

"Coulda fooled me."

"She's bisexual, she also has a boyfriend named Damian. She's off-limits Riddick." That made him look at her.

"Okay. Why would I think otherwise?"

"Just wait until you see her." with that she left and he was alone with his thoughts once more.

Tabby pulled into the driveway and shut off her car, getting out and locking it. She walked up the front walk and went into the house. After showering she brushed her teeth and went upstairs, finding Damian and Dia asleep on the bed, Damian's arm around Dia's waist and Dia curled up against his chest. Smiling slightly, Tabby got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Tabs?" Damian whispered and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah Dame?" she whispered back.

"You just get in?"

"Yeah. You and I need to have a talk with Dia tomorrow morning."

"About?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep Damian."

"Kay." She heard him relax on the bed and soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep again. She turned over and stared at the back of Dia's head until sleep came for her too.

Riddick woke up the next morning and sat up in his bed, running a hand over his stubble-covered head and jaw. He really needed to shave. Getting up he padded to the bathroom in his boxers and remembering what it was like living with a girl, knocked on the closed bathroom door first.

"Yeah?"

"Ya almost done in there?"

"Yeah. Just a minute." The bathroom door opened a minute later and Jack, wrapped in a towel, came out. "Shower's all yours."

"Ya better have gotten out of the habit of stealing all the hot water." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Dia was making coffee; her face stretched into a yawn when Tabby and Damian emerged from the bathroom where they had been talking.

"Dia?" Tabby asked and she looked at her.

"Yes Tabby?"

"Who are you really?" she asked and Dia's hand's paused.

"What do you mean?"

"A man came into the club last night looking or you. He said he was an old friend of yours. Well, not a friend of Dia Allen, but an old friend of Claudia McKane. Who are you really?"

"Did he say what his name was?"

"No, but he gave me enough evidence to suspect that he was Richard B. Riddick."

"That's impossible, Riddick is dead, he died back when we were in High School."

"He looked pretty not decomposed to me."

"It had to have been one of his cult followers that happened to look a lot like him, he certainly has enough of them. It couldn't have been Riddick."

"It was sweetheart."

"No, it just couldn't have been. You're wrong." Dia said and felt Tabby's arms come around her waist.

"If he comes by again I'll call the cops."

"No! Don't do that. I'll confront him."

"Dia this is Riddick we're talking about. He scared the shit outta me by just talking and being in close proximity to me."

"I'm telling you that is wasn't Riddick. It had to been some wacko follower that decided that he wanted to track down Claudia McKane and torment her a little."

"So you're admitting that you are in fact Claudia McKane?" Damian asked from behind them.

"Yeah I am. Why do you think I changed my name? It makes it hard for these guys to find me. I'll confront this guy, this Riddick-wannabe, and it'll be over and done with."

"Are you sure?" Tabby asked, her voice muffled since she had rested her mouth on the curve of Dia's shoulder that was uncovered by the thin straps of her nightshirt.

"Yeah Tabs, I'm sure." Dia said and Tabby squeezed her waist in a short hug.

"Okay."

"That's if he shows up again, he may not."

"True, but if he does, Damian and I will be there for you. If he tries to hurt you or anything, just say the word and we'll have him thrown out."

"Okay."

It was their night off and they danced together on the dance floor, moving their bodies to the rock beat. After a little while Dia broke off to get some water and she went up to the bar.

Jack and Riddick entered the club, Riddick removing his goggles because he didn't need them in the dim atmosphere. Several people looked at him in surprise, seeing his glowing eyes, but looked away when he made eye contact.

"Lets go get something to drink!" Jack yelled over the music and they wound their way through the people to the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dia sitting at the other end and it was only a matter of time before Riddick saw her too.

Dia quickly glanced around the room and her heart lurched as she saw a man with silver eyes. It was only for a second before people blocked her view. Tabby appeared beside her and kissed her cheek, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long swallow.

"I think he's here." Dia said, putting her mouth right next to Tabby's ear. Tabby looked around.

"Where?"

"At the other end of the bar." Tabby saw him and Dia watched as color drained from her lovers' face.

"That's him all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." She said nodding and Dia stood. "What are you doing?"

"Going to go talk to him, get this over and done with."

"Dia I don't…" Tabby began but Dia silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"I'll be okay, we're just going to talk." She said and Tabby took her hand in her own.

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will be." They kissed quickly and Dia broke away, weaving her way through the crowd.

Riddick took a sip from his whiskey and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his breath caught.

_There she is._ He thought as he looked at the older version of the Claudia he knew. Jack had left the bar to find the restroom and had left him alone.

"I believe you wanted to speak with me?" she asked with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Claudia." He said and she shook her head.

"Its Dia now. Come on, lets go to the back room, its quieter there." she said and he got down from the bar stool, following her to the back room. On the way there he saw her make eye contact with Tabitha and she nodded. She opened a door backstage and gestured for him to go in. "You first." He went into the small room and heard the door close behind him. He turned around seeing her with her back against it; her arms once again crossed over her tight white T-shirt whose hem barely reached the waistband of her black leather pants. "You wanted to talk, now talk."

"Its great to see you again Claudia." Riddick said.

"In order to see me again, you would have to see me a first time and not in pictures. I think I would remember you. And my name is Dia, its not Claudia anymore."

"You do remember me…Dia. The Dark Man."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The dreams Dia, the dreams you've been having since you were five-years-old. Finding light in the darkness." He said and caution entered her stark blue eyes.

"How do you know about those dreams?" she asked looking at him warily and he approached her.

"I know a lot about you Claudia McKane, more than anyone else."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You know who I am."

"No, I don't. I've never met you before."

"Claudia, my dear, sweet, innocent Claudia." He stopped in front of her and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "I should have kept that crown you made me, the one out of clovers and dandelions." She escaped from in front of him by stepping to the side and backed up.

"He's dead, he died ten years ago."

"I didn't die Claudia, I was sleeping. All these years I was asleep." He said looking at her gently and her eyes softened and glittered.

"Riddick?"

"I told you that I would come back." she started towards him. He opened his arms, and she punched him across the jaw making his head rock to the side.


	4. IV

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" he asked and Dia came at him again.

"You bastard!" Riddick caught her arm mid swing and spun her around so her back was against his chest; her arms pinned down to her sides by his around her waist. She launched off her feet and slammed back down in an attempt of tossing him over her shoulder but he had at least 6 inches of height on her and at least 110 pounds of muscle. That plan not working, she tried to stomp down on his instep with her boot but he backed into the wall and trapped her thighs with his knees, rendering her completely immobile. She struggle hard to be out of his grip, yelling obscenities that would make a marine blush and cover his ears.

"Claudia!" he yelled but she wasn't listening to him.

"Let me go!"

"Claudia!" he yelled again but she still wasn't listening.

"Tabby! Damian!" she yelled.

"They can't hear you Claudia, not over this." He said indicating to the loud music. He turned her in his arms and made her look at him, dropping his forehead to hers. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I be so sure? You already hurt me once."

"When?"

"When do you think? You abandoned me, left me to…him." she said and he winced at the mention of her father. His arms softened around her.

"What did he do to you sweetheart?" he asked and she successfully broke away from him.

"No! I can't talk about that!"

"You can tell me Claudia."

"No I can't. Everyone I tell, they get disgusted with me and leave."

"I won't, I promise you I won't. I have to know what he did to you honey."

"Why?"

"So I know why I'm killing him. I plan on it anyway, but it's nice to have some recent information, in case he asks." Riddick said and she snorted humorlessly.

"Its too late now. He died in prison about 8 years ago, stabbed to death by another inmate. I liked to pretend that it as you."

"Why was he in prison?"

"Rape."

"Of who?" he asked warily and she looked away. Rage flooded veins. "That mother fucking son-of-a-bitch!" he roared and turned, punching the wall with all his strength.

Dia winced hearing the sound of flesh hitting wood. Going over to the decrepit couch against the wall, she sat down and leaned forward, putting her head in her hands.

"It won't do any good to curse him now. He's dead."

"I'm not fuckin cursing him!" he punched the wall again. "I'm fuckin cursing myself! I left you to that! I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Yeah you should have. You didn't and there's nothing anyone can do about it now, the past is past." She said and he sat on the floor, his elbows resting on his bent knees and his head against the wall.

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen, he waited until the Ten-Year Clause went into effect and you were officially declared dead."

"Your mom didn't do anything about it?"

"She was the one who called the cops, when I was seventeen."

"He hurt you for two years before your mom called the cops?"

"Yes."

"Fucker, I wish I _had_ been the one to kill him." Riddick said and she gave another humorless snort.

"Yeah…me too." Dia said, he got off the floor and sat down next to her on the couch, it creaked under his weight but held.

"I really am happy to see you again."

"I know."

"You grew up kid."

"Growing up…extremely rare but it happens." She said and the corner of his mouth perked in an amused smile. She released her hair from its clip and it fell around her.

"Got some long hair."

"Cut it really short when I was in High School, haven't gotten it cut since."

"Get good grades in school?"

"Not really, just good enough to pass."

"College?"

"Nah, I like bartending, pays good."

"How's things with Tabitha and Damian?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Jack told me."

"Jack? She's here?"

"Yeah, she's your shrink."

"I knew she looked familiar, just couldn't place her." she paused, remembering his question. "Things with Tabby and Damian are fine."

"You guys really a threesome?"

"Yup."

"Ya happy with them?"

"Absolutely."

"That's great. We should probably get back out there. Jack's really paranoid so she's probably imagining the worst right now."

"Tabs and Dame are probably having a heart attack wondering what the hell is going on." they stood from the couch. Turning to him she threw her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "Here's that hug you were expecting."

"Instead, I got a bruised jaw." Riddick said, hugging back.

"Bastard, you deserved it."

"Yeah I did. Do you forgive me?"

"No." she said simply, "But I won't try to hit you again."

"Appreciate it." He said and they pulled apart, leaving the room and going back out into the club.


	5. V

Sorry for the massive delay with the update, but since I got _threatened_ I thought 'hmmm, gee, will ya look at that?' This stuff takes time guys I'm sorry if my imagination for this story doesn't move fast enough for some of you. Oh! The people I saw as Damian and Tabitha are Criss Angel as Damian and Christina Cox as Tabitha. Might help you see them better, no clue as to Dia yet though.

* * *

They caught up with their people and Damian immediately pulled Dia into his arms, hugging her tightly. 

"Let's get out of here!" Dia yelled over the music and they all nodded.

"We should talk." Riddick said to Dia once they were all outside and she nodded.

"Yeah we should. We can talk back at my house."

"Dia I don't that such a good..." Tabby started.

"Tabby, please." Tabby was silent but finally spoke.

"Okay, our house it is. You alright with that Dame?"

"I'm alright with that, somehow I'd feel a little safer if it was our house." He said crossing his arms over his chest and Dia sighed.

"Not exactly what I was going for in terms of support but I'll take what I can get. Come on Riddick, you're riding with us." Dia said and instantly got refusals from Tabby and Damian, she silenced them with a hand. "He's riding with us and that's final."

"I'll follow in my car." Jack said.

"Okay." Dia said and she walked over to Riddick. "I did miss you, you know."

"I know." Riddick said and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He hugged her back and looked at Damian, seeing him tense. Still looking at him, Riddick kissed the top of her head and watched as the man's jaw clenched, his hands balling into fists. Dia sighed happily against his chest and pulled away, smiling. She held her hand out to him.

"Come on." Riddick put his hand in hers; their fingers laced together and went to her car.

During the ride to the house, Damian kept looking in the rear view mirror at the two in the back, noticing that Tabitha, who was sitting in the passengers' seat, was doing the same thing. Dia was leaning against Riddick who had his arm around her shoulder. But what really got him was that Dia looked…peaceful. She was blissfully content with the fact that she was leaning against a mass murderer that was supposed to be dead for the last ten years.

To take his mind off it, he turned on the car CD player.

_The bass  
The rock  
The mic  
The treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal.  
With the bass  
The rock  
The mic  
The treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal  
I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute - minute  
In a fuckin' minute.  
I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute - minute  
In a second  
_

Riddick looked oddly at the side speaker and Damian resisted laughing, Dia, who had caught the look, actually did laugh.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"It's MSI." Dia said, as if that explained everything.

"MSI?"

"Mindless Self Indulgence." She said as if he should know and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Kids." He said and she laughed, patting his hand. The song ended and the next one started, "Damn these people are weird."

"Well I knew _you_ wouldn't like them." Dia said and he perked an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Damn Damian!" she exclaimed. "Keep us on the road!"

"Sorry." Damian ground out through clenched teeth, his knuckles white as he clenched the steering wheel.

"Damian." Riddick said.

"What."

"You got nothing to be worried about. I'm not a threat to you." He said and the man relaxed only a fraction.

"Damian," Dia began gently. "Riddick was the closest thing to a real father that I had when I was little. He made me feel loved and protected. You knew how my real dad was, Riddick took me away from all that, I probably would have stayed with him if it hadn't been for those mercs."

"You remember that?" Riddick asked and she looked at him.

"A little, its fuzzy, but its there, like a dream I had a long time ago and I've half-forgotten." She said and he stroked the side of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled at him gently and he kissed her forehead.

Her scent assaulted his senses and he breathed it in deep. It was like her scent twenty years ago, but matured and womanly. He pulled away and she smiled up at him gently, then settled against his side.

"My protector." She whispered, still smiling lazily.

* * *

"Her protector!" Damian ranted at Tabitha. Riddick and Jack had left some time ago and Dia was in the shower. "_I'm_ supposed to be her protector! Not some…God!" 

"Dame…" Tabitha started in a soothing tone.

"Don't you 'Dame' me Tabitha Martin! That man has ended the lives of countless people and she trusts him with _her_ life more than she trusts me! Me!"

"Damian, he protected her against her father when she was younger. There's going to be some lingering trust there."

"Yeah? And then he abandoned her! Left her to him while he covered his own ass against mercs!"

"He had his reasons. You heard them! We both did!"

"And they were complete bullshit! He may have Dia and Jack snowed but he's sure as hell isn't going to get me!"

"Or me, I don't trust him either Damian. I think he's going to hurt Dia if it saves his own ass."

"Oh I know he will. He's done it once and he'll do it again. And did you see the way he _looked_ at her? His intentions with her are anything but honorable."

"She's beautiful Damian, you and I both know it. And he's been asleep for how long did he say, twenty years? That'll have an effect on a priest."

"He's going to use her and then he's going to ditch her. He's going to be just like Peter!" Damian said and Tabitha blanched.

"Don't you even say that! Don't you dare even say his name in his house!" she said fiercely.

"Well its true. Some girls, like Dia, go for that brooding type, and Riddick has got that down to a science. He's going to use her trust for him against her and get her into bed and then he's going to completely possess her."

"Riddick is not like Peter!"

"Oh no, he is _exactly _like Peter. He is going to manipulate her to the very end. You remember how she was when she was with Peter."

"She was blinded," Tabitha admitted with a sigh. "She couldn't see that he was slowly killing her from the inside out."

"We were her friends, helped her escape. Hell we three didn't even get together until she was completely past it." Damian said and they quieted as the shower turned off, the bathroom door opening a short time later and Dia walking out, wrapped in a towel, her hair in thick wet ropes against her skin. She stopped and looked back and forth between the two.

"Okay, I just know you two were talking about me. Spill it." She said.

"Its nothing." Tabitha said and Damian sighed.

"We don't like Riddick, we want you to stay away from him." he said.

"Damian!" Tabby hissed.

"What! We do!" he said, looking at her indignantly. "He's going to be just like Peter and use you."

"How dare you." Dia whispered, old pain entering her clear blue eyes. "How dare you bring him up, and how dare you compare Riddick with that…that…thing. He is nothing like him. I trust Riddick, and he's going to be around a lot. I understand that you are afraid—"

"We're not afraid." Damian said.

"You are afraid. All the information you guys have on him is his criminal record that we learned in History class in High School when we did that section on notable murderers. All you guys see is a psychopath, a rabid killing machine. But I know better. For god sakes I got into arguments with the teacher about him."

"Did she really?" Tabitha asked Damian.

"Every day, pretty interesting to watch actually." Damian said.

"What you don't know," Dia went on, as if there hadn't been the interruption. "Is how kind he is, how protective and caring. He would visit me every single day. It amazing how much is coming back now that he is. So don't you _dare_ compare him to that monster, that soulless creature that used my pain and my vulnerability to gain control of me. Don't you even fucking dare." She stormed off and walked up the stairs to their bedroom, the door slamming closed. Damian and Tabitha followed and found her curled up in fetal position on the bed under the covers, her body shaking not from cold but from old terror.

"Dia, we didn't mean…" Tabitha started.

"Get out." Dia said, her voice hard and cold. "Now. Get out." they didn't leave but went over to her, getting on the bed under the covers, Tabitha at her front and Damian at her back. "It may be gone, but its marks are still on me. That thing was evil, don't you dare compare Riddick to it. I trust him more than anything and you guys compared him to that."

"Do you trust him more than us?" Damian asked quietly, kissing her shoulder and looking pointedly at Tabitha.

"I can't answer that question yet. I'm sorry." She said, relaxing.

"I'm sorry I brought up Peter." Damian said. "Its just that," he sighed. "We're scared for you babe. We remember the lesson about him, he is extremely manipulative, he knows how to work people and bend them until they can't see that they're too far gone until its too late."

"He won't do that with me." Dia said, yawning widely.

"How do you know that?" Tabitha asked, stroking her jaw with the backs of her fingers. "How do you know?"

"I just do. You guys have to trust me on this. Please."

"We'll try." Tabitha said and looked at Damian. "Won't we Dame?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Damian," the woman between them said, "You're a shitty liar." Tabitha and Damian laughed and Dia even allowed herself a chuckle, albeit a small, half-hearted one. "Please guys, he won't hurt me. I know he won't." her voice started to slow as she started to drift off. "I know it." She fell asleep and Tabitha and Damian curled up against her, doing the same.

* * *

There! Update! Oh, and don't be surprised if the next one isn't for a while. This story is doing a spectacular kicking of my ass. The muse is taking a lot of sick days. Say it however you want, the juices ain't flowing, its more like a trickle. 


	6. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
